


Your Lies

by theslymaknae



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College!AU (kinda), Daniel being the cute peach he is, Fluff, Jihoon is sharp, M/M, i love winkniel, not really Daniel's just dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Daniel kept lying, and even though Jihoon didn’t mind—he preferred the truth.





	Your Lies

> _Lies #1 : “I’m acrophobic.”_

Jihoon oomphed as he felt a weight on his left side. Judging by the faint smell of white musk and hair conditioner, it must be Daniel. The latter shifted in Jihoon’s bed, hushed voice telling Jihoon to scoot over. Jihoon groaned, eventually rolling to his side to give Daniel more space. It wasn’t the first time that Kang Daniel had invaded his bed in the middle of the night.

“Aren’t you going to offer me the other half of your blanket?” Daniel asked, grinning childishly as he made eye contact with sleepy Jihoon.

“No. The last time I did you hogged my entire blanket.” The younger grabbed a fistful of his blanket that made its way to Daniel’s side of the bed and held it close to him.

“I told you, you could just snuggle closer,” Daniel retaliates. Jihoon rolled his eyes but made no effort to his the blush creeping in his cheek.

“Go back to your room and bring your blanket.” Jihoon huffed, “Or freeze to death. Your call.”

He felt Daniel shifting before the blonde rose up and get off the bed with a small pout, “Wait for me.” He said, waddling to the door.

_What is there to wait for?_

Jihoon did anyway. He just laid there staring at Jinyoung’s bed (who slept on the top bunk) waiting for Daniel to return. He absentmindedly hummed and tapped his fingers on the bed.

Daniel came back a few minutes later, bringing a blanket and two plushies. Jihoon grinned at him before wiggling further to give Daniel even more space. It’s funny how people always think that between Jihoon and Daniel, Jihoon would be the one sleeping with plushies.  

“Thank you, Jihoonie.” The older singsonged, draping blanket over him and Jihoon. “You basically let me move in,” he continued.

“As if you would listen even if I told you to go away.”

“Hey. I told you I don’t like sleeping in the top bunk,” Daniel answered. Snuggling closer to the smaller man on his right. Jihoon just hummed.

Of course Daniel could just simply ask Jaehwan to trade beds instead of camping on Jihoon and Jinyoung’s room. He could simply go to Ong’s room and sleep there. Ong was one of the lucky people that got permission to rent an apartment near campus instead of sharing a dorm room (that bastard’s filthy rich).

But Daniel chose to share a small bed with Jihoon, and Jihoon, despite his constant complaints, doesn’t mind a bit.

(Or Daniel could just admit that he wanted to sleep with Jihoon instead of lying about his dislike for top bunks, Jihoon _really_ wouldn’t mind that.)

* * *

 

> Lies #2 : _“Wow, supernatural.”_

It was one rainy Thursday, most of the dorm resident would be curled up in their rooms or stayed in the library, and the rest would still be attending afternoon classes. But not Park Jihoon, who had his laptop on his lap and a hot chocolate on his hand. He was enjoying the ninth season of Supernatural when a familiar voice came from behind him.

“That a.. that..”

“Supenatural.” Jihoon paused the video and grinned, turning his head to meet Daniel’s brown orbs.

“Yea, supernatural. Cool show. One of my favorites, actually.” Daniel grinned back, “Mind if I join you?”

“Sure, hyung.” Jihoon patted the empty seat next to him. Daniel walked around the sofa and sat next to Jihoon, relaxedly draping his arm over Jihoon’s shoulder. _Of course he didn’t mind_. Jihoon hit the play button and continued to watch his favorite show.

He felt Daniel tensed and held his breath during the gory scene and let out a small ‘eep’ when Dean’s blade jab through some reaper’s throat. Jihoon held the urge to snicker. _Daniel didn’t like horror movies, at all._

“So uh.. that the bad guy? Damn, he’s ruthless.” he asked, trying to strike a conversation or simply to make Jihoon stop the movie.

Jihoon looked up to Daniel through frayed bangs; he can no longer hide his snickering.

 _“Hyung, that’s Dean Winchester_.” He explained.

* * *

 

> Lies #3: What a different era.

**New message from Daniel**

**08.27 a.m**

**Jihoona**

**Message sent to Daniel**

**08.32 a.m**

**Wae?**

**New message from Daniel**

**08.32 a.m**

**Are you free? Pls accompany me to the mall**

**Message sent to Daniel**

**08.33 a.m**

**Oh, sure. See you in the common room at 9.**

 

Of course Kang Daniel would ended up waiting at Jihoon’s bed, playing with the plushie he left there a few nights ago, offering Jihoon a small hello before returning his attention to the apeach plushie.

“What happened to meeting me at the common room?” Jihoon smiled, ruffling his damp hair. Jihoon was the type to get dressed in the shower so seeing the older invading his room didn’t really faze him.

“It’s cold, your room is warmer.”

Jihoon raised his eyebrow, but remained silent. His room’s aircon was set to 15 degrees (thanks to Jinyoung) and there’s no way that the common room (which had heaters installed in) would be colder than the ice box winkdeep called dorm room.

“Hey, can I help?” Daniel offered as he saw Jihoon turning on the hair dryer. The younger just nodded and handed the whooshing dyer into Daniel’s hand. Daniel gestured Jihoon to sit on the chair as he gently blew warm air into Jihoon’s locks, styling it in a neat manner with a hairbrush.

The process itself took a few minutes. A few minutes of Daniel humming into some unknown song and Jihoon smiling in content, almost drifting off to sleep with Daniel’s soft touches on his hair.

“Jihoon-ah,”

“Eung?”

“Can I put hairclip on your hair?”

“Please don’t. We’re heading out, hyung.”

“Ah too bad, I thought you looked really cute with it.” Daniel laughed, putting the hairpin back into Jihoon’s desk. Ah, that one time he actually being honest.

Jihoon got up and straightened his pants, glancing slightly at the mirror. Daniel did a good job drying and styling his hair. After saying thank you, Jihoon went to take his bag.

“Where are we going, hyung?”

“Let’s go to some gift shops and clothing stores. My little brother’s birthday is coming near.” Daniel answered,

“Hey Jihoon-ah, what do boys your age like these days?” he asked back.

Jihoon can’t help but laugh, “Hyung. We’re only like.. two years apart.”

_“Exactly, what a different era.”_

***

They met Seongwoo and Jonghyun at the mall, lining up on a toy store with gundams in hand. Exchanging a few words, Seongwoo asked Daniel why he had bought so much from brands he didn’t usually wear (“That was from your favorite designer, wasn’t it, Jihoon?”)

“It’s for Daniel hyung’s little brother. Daniel hyung told me he was around my age and his birthday is coming near.” Jihoon answered for him. Seongwoo furrowed his brows and turned his head to face Daniel.

Completely ignoring the looks Daniel shot him, Seongwo chided:  

"Dude what are you talking about you're an only chi--"

The fact that Seongwoo had his mouth stuffed by a churro had nothing to do with Daniel. Jonghyun was just laughing in the background and Jihoon tried to look anywhere else but Daniel’s blushing face.

* * *

 

> Lies #4: “I love chocolate.”

It was one sunny afternoon in the campus’ cafeteria. Jihoon was chatting animatedly with Samuel and Jinyoung, laughing about Daehwi’s awkward encounter with his brawny crush, a senior called Kang Dongho.

Then Samuel nudged at him, pointing at Daniel who suddenly approached their table with Seongwoo in tow.

“Hey hyungs,” Jinyoung smiled at the juniors. Seongwoo smiled back, even commenting on Samuel’s shirt. Daniel said hi to Samuel and Jinyoung before completely focusing his attention to Jihoon, who were nonchalantly eating his chocolate ice cream. Daniel grinned at the wink boy and asked him for a bite.

“Well actually we’re just passing by, heading to Professor Lee’s class.” Seongwoo said, “See you later, kids—come on Daniel let’s get going.” Seongoo grabbed his best friend’s shirt, but not before Daniel took a big bite of Jihoon’s chocolate ice cream.

Jihoon laughed as Seongwoo literally dragged Daniel away from the cold treat in the middle of a bite, smearing chocolate across his cheek.

“Wait, isn’t Daniel hyung allergic to chocolate?” Samuel asked afterwards, stopping Jihoon’s wide smile.

_“What?”_

Ong Seongwoo and Kang Daniel ended up ditching Professor Lee’s class, for the latter is now lying lifeless at Seongwoo’s studio apartment, stomach cramping from the chocolate ice cream he gobbled earlier.

Seongwoo could never fathom how Daniel could be so dumb when he’s in love.

* * *

 

> Truth #1 : “Would you like to go out with me?”

It didn’t take long until Park Jihoon stormed inside Seongwoo’s apartment, hair disheveled and worry filled his face. Seongwoo muttered a small ‘idiots’ before telling Jihoon where Daniel was sleeping.

“I’ll be in the living room so if you guys ever made it to the make out session please keep it down.” He announced before plopping himself on the sofa, texting Minhyun to come and save him from the lovesick puppies. In which his boyfriend replied with 40 laughing emojis.

Jihoon quickly entered the room, where Daniel curled on the bed with his eyes shut.

"Hyung, Ong-hyung called me, are you okay?" the younger approached him.

Daniel opened his eyes, offering Jihoon a sheepish smile. "Just peachy," he joked, wiggling his brows weakly.

"Jinyoung told me you are allergic to chocolate." Jihoon started, but Daniel held a finger in the air, interrupting him,

"No, i'm _not_ allergic to chocolate. I'm _intolerant_ to chocolate, thats... kinda a different. I guess"

The younger shook his head, “Then why are you eating my chocolate ice cream?” Jihoon said, less of a question and more of a disappointed statement.  

“Well I’m uhh.. actually..” Daniel started, scratching the back of his head nervously. He looked up to the younger with a silly grin when Jihoon shuts him up with a kiss.

“When will you just drop all the lies and ask me out already? We dont need body count.” He pulled away with an annoyed look. Triumphant, but annoyed.

Daniel grinned. “Okay, I’ll start now. Would you like to go out with me?”

 

They shared a glance before bursting back into laughter. Daniel couldn’t believe how bad he was at playing it smooth, but it didn’t matter, none of his previous stupidity matters now that he had Park Jihoon in his arms.

(And a cramped stomach he got in the process but let’s forget about that)

Park Jihoon grinned as he snuggled closer to Daniel’s broad frame. Of course he had liked the older from the moment they first met, and sure would be easy for him to stop Daniel from being an idiot in attempt to court him but hey, it’s entertaining to watch! (Except the part where Daniel poisoned himself, Jihoon never thought the older would be dumb enough to do that.)

 


End file.
